The Aloof Pure Blood and The Best Demon Slayer
by UndefinedColorfull
Summary: Fate Testarossa is an unique pure blood vampire who if she is a person (human) can be categorized as a "good" anti social person. Her only wish is enjoying her life in solitariness with Arf but one demon slayer family won't let it happens, especially it's youngest family member named Takamachi Nanoha. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of MGLN. I only have this short fanfiction.

**The Aloof Pure Blood and The Best Demon Slayer**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Night when Destiny Draws Two (Very) Opposite Lives Together**

* * *

A little blonde girl in all black outfit takes a deep breath to inhale the fresh night air of that forest area. She loves fresh air. Her beautiful burgundy eyes shines in excitement.

-" The trees around don't hinder the view of the sky. The sky is also clear. This spot is perfect!"

A giant red werewolf who is next to the blonde girl was slightly shivering when the night's cold wind is blowing.

-" Um.. Fate-sama, why do we bring .. picnic equipment at a cold night like this here? " asked the red werewolf to the blonde girl. ' _Well actually it is normal for_ _vampires for having picnic at night but still it is very rare to find Fate-sama wants to go outside of the house.' _

Fate pats the werewolf's back and answered cheerfully.

-" This midnight there will be shooting stars rain that can be viewed from this area and I am in the mood to have a picnic under the shooting stars rain with forest as the background! "

-" What!? We will stay here until midnight!? " Shouted the werewolf in horror.

-" Pass midnight, Arf. We will be here until that rare amazing sky phenomenon is over. "

-" With deep regret my Master, I would like to ask your permission to leave now. I have one warm and comfy bed that is waiting for my homecoming. " Says Arf with a deadpan.

Fate puts her puppy face.

\- " Arf,, What kind of servant leaving her little master in the middle of forest alone at night? "

Arf raises one of his front leg to close his eyes with it so that she is not affected by that most adorable puppy face she has ever seen.

\- " Forgive my impudence my master, but with your enermous power, I believe you will be able to give a sore butt like the one you gave me in our daily training today, to anyone who is stupid enough to pisses you off ! I can't stand a thing called cold so I am gonna leave! "

Fate chuckles.

-" Aww, come on Arf,, After all I am a **vampire** and you are a **werewolf**. We actually should hang about outside every night until the sun is about to rise."

Arf is about to whimper when a loud sound broke the stillness of that place.

With her vision Arf can see clearly the course of the loud sound. The voice was caused by a car that went off the road from the road on a hill not far from where they're standing,, the car through the guard rail then was fell towards steep hillside and about to crash the ground of forest below the hillside but thanks to Fate, it did not happen. In the blink of an eyes, Fate is already floating in the air neat the falling car and using her power to prevent the car from crashing to the ground. Yellow light encompasses the car. The falling speed of the car reduced rapidly until eventually the car landed slowly to the ground.

' _That's my great pure blood master_.' Arf smiles, inwardly praises her master's speed and power.

Fate lands then inspects the broken car.

There is only a woman inside the car. The woman's head was injured and bleeding.

'_A pregnant woman.. What a bad luck she had_' - thought Fate.

The strong smell of blood makes Fate flinches for a second. Fate shakes her head the poor unlucky woman needs an immidiate help. Fate puts her hand on the woman's neck to check her pulse. Feeling the touch of Fate's hand, the woman opens her eyes slowly.

Blue meets burgundy.

" Please.. Save.. My baby.. " is what the woman can say weakly before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note : Ahem so.. This how my first fanfiction is. English is not my mother's tounge so I am very sorry for my bad English. I gladly accept your corrections regarding my bad English or this fanfiction. I hope my poor fanfiction can bring back the will of other fanfiction's authors to finish their great unfinished MGLN fanfiction in example.. Team Gemini, Sha Yurigami, Xenocryst etc. Please kindly finish your MGLN fanfictions or create a new great MGLN fanfictions when you guys have time so this poor fanfiction will be burried down.


	2. Chapter 2 : Still And All

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of MGLN. I only have the plot of this short fanfiction!

**Chapter 2 : Still and all**

Takamachi Shiro is one senior agents on Special Crime Squad's, a special division that handles crimes that are caused by demon kinds. He is brave, strong and skillful. All of his associates admire his fearless nature that brings his series of achievements.

However that night, for the first time in his life Takamachi Shiro felt fear. Shiro broken many traffic regulations for the sake of arriving as soon as possible to hospital where his wife, Momoko is hospitalized. He was so terrified when hospital called him to inform that his wife got an accident and must undergo a surgery in order to save her live and baby in her womb. The next couple hours are the longest hours he had ever experienced. When the operation lamp turns green and the surgeon was out of the operation room, Shiro hastily approaches the surgeon " Shamal ! How is my wife's condition !? " The blond surgeon smiles " Congratulation, Shiro! You are now a father of a baby girl! "

**Third Division of The Special Crime Squad - 2 days later**

Lindy Harlaown advances to her subordinates desks.

" Any progress in agent Takamachi Momoko car's accident ? "

Shari Finieno taps some buttons on her keyboard to show her findings on the big screen in the middle of that large room " The inspection's result to agent Takamachi Momoko's car shows that there is no sabotase sign nor sign of attack that could lead the car run into the accident. The cause of the accident is black ice. There is also trace of magic around the accident's site but.. " Shari turns her face to her partner's work desk beside her desk, Yuuno Scrya, as a code to report what's he got too.

Yuuno gets up from his chair and says " Partially it's Momoko-san's own fault. I had visited her today and she confirmed that she was driving over the speed limit.. " _As usual. She is known as speed-crazy demon for nothing_ adds the blonde man inwardly " Thus when the car passed the road covered by black ice she couldn't control her car. She said that she was not fully conscious about what happened after her head hit the steering wheel pretty hard but she could feel how the car's falling speed reduced. She opened her eyes and saw yellow magic light covering the car, stop it's falling so the car landed slowly to the ground. "

Shari continues " The trace of magic is identical with Fate Testarossa's magic. The information she provided to the polise is true. Fate Testarossa is Casper ! "

Lindy raised an eyebrow. Shari taps few buttons and Fate's profile displayed on the big screen. " Fate Testarossa, 11 years old, the youngest member of Testarossa family, descendant of vampire king that led demon race in big battle against humans 2500 years ago. I asked lab people to test her magic ability level too and this what we get! " Another tap, the test result is shown on the screen. Yunoo's eyes wide open " 9.3 ! At age of 11 !? " _WTF!? Even after practicing hard for years mine is stuck at 4.2 !_

Shari grins " That's your limit, Yuuno. Your core type is type that only can create avarage strength of magic but cheer up. Majority of people don't have any magic ability so even you are the weakest among us, you are still somewhat strong. "

" What !? "

Shari points Yuuno's face " Owh. What's in your mind is written all over your face. "

Lindy clears her throat. Shari immediately turns her attention back to her report " The test's result shows that Fate Testarossa's ability level has a great potential to keep increasing. Due to her high ability level she has no dependency for humans' blood. Also she has kind nature which made her exiled from vampire clan 2 years ago. "

Yunoo snaps his finger " She is a devil bum, huh? Now it's clear why she helped Momoko-san. She's after money!"

Shari shakes her head " Nope! You're wrong Yunoo! She was already dependant when her clan cut their ties with her. Despite very young within these last two years she is already known as an eminent traders. She managed to become a very young billionaire by dint of her proficiency in trading and in investing. Look at her just bank accounts. " For the amount he sees, Yunoo's jaw drops.

" Fate Testarossa undoubtedly is not guilty in agent Takamachi car's accident, it was pure accident. Momoko-san was very lucky Fate was there and helped her. Fate Testarossa is an upgraded version of Casper. She has the look, brain, power, wealth and a good nature which is very odd to be own by vampire. Normally vampires or other demons that agree to live in harmony with humans at least have few small crime records .. It's their nature but Fate Testarossa by far is a perfect citizen. Even with a snappy familiar, she's the only vampire who received permanent residence permit in this 'sealed jeweled seeds' storage' city."

Yunoo sinks himself to his chair " By far means not yet and Casper is male, Shari! "

" Upgraded version doesn't mean refer to a same one thing. You are being bitter because she has that very much wealth while that made your savings for years feel like nothing and that she will be physically forever young while you will be old and wrinkles? By the way you already have some around your eyes. " With that said, Yunoo expression showes horror, in hurry he takes a hand mirror from his desk's drawer to check the truth of his partner's words and his skin care package that makes his savings status is still on a sad amount even if he doesn't compare it with Fate's wealth. His action makes people in that room who heard their silly conversation be giggling, except Lindy who as the division's leader wisely chooses to just laugh mentally.

Lindy then stares again at the screen and rubs her chin in thought " At any rate, considering her ability level it's better to keep track of her. "

Signum Wolkenritter raises her hand that is holding his smartphone. A male voice heard. " Chief, please let we do that! "

**Fate Testarossa's residence - Three months later**

From the wide glass window of her modern style house Fate is enjoying the view outside. That morning the sky was clear and bright blue. _Hmm.. Somehow today sky seems brighter than usual?_ She thought. The birds outside the window were chirping cheerfully, her waffle with fruits and peanut butter look perfectly delicious. Arf devours her mini quiches in lightning speed. Fate took take a sip of her cold orange juice. Fate smiles contently. What a perfect peace morning to start a day. It seems will be another good day.

A loud sound heard from the direction of where her front door's house is located when Fate is about to eat her waffle. _Okay I may be wrong about the good day…._

Arf chocking on her breakfast. " What the hell!? " Arf yells after recovering then she bolts to the front door , ready to give who ever it is a very good morning lesson.

" Heya! Sorry for the intrusion! " Greets a black hair man to Arf cheerfully. Arf would have launched her kicks and punches to intruders but she pauses when she saw the woman who's standing besides that man. That was the pregnant women whom Fate helped. She is carrying a baby in her arms. _So they both are safe huh_?

" I am Takamachi Shiro and this is my wife Takamachi Momoko. We just moved to a house that is next to your house. We've been pushed your bell for a half hour but because there's no response so I smashed the door but don't worry I will fix that door and also your door bell. It seems your door bell is not functioning. I did not hear any ringing sound when pressing the button. " Says Shiro enthusiastically while Momoko gives Arf an apologetically smile.

Arf deadpan " That's a dummy door bell. "

Shiro eyes widened " … Why would someone uses a dummy door bell as a door bell ? "

" We are now antisocial. " Answers Arf with matter of fact tone.

Silence reigns for the next few minutes.

Fate comes out and breaks the silence.

" What is this all about? "

Upon seeing Fate, Shiro and Momoko beamed. Shiro throws himself to Fate giving her a full of love and strength hug " Finally we met ! Thank you for saving my wife's and my daughter's life!" Fate is freeze. Fate was growing up in environment that treated her coldly so she doesn't know how to respond such gesture. Momoko approaches Fate" It's very nice to meet you again! " Momoko crounch down so that Fate can have a better look at her baby. " We would like you to meet our daughter, Takamachi Nanoha! Thanks to you we are parents now! " . Little Takamachi Nanoha's sight still can not see perfectly. She also still can not understand things around. Still and all Nanoha begins to laugh when she is brought near to Fate.

Hello! I would like to give my deep thanks to all who have favorited, followed and posted reviews for this story.

**Guest : Thank you for your correction ****!**

** Darshes : Your second guessing is right! It's Momoko. Sure I will follow you too!**

**genetic-depression**** : Hey! Xenocryst is one of my favorite authors too! Her story that be my favorite is **_**The Touch you Can't Feel**_**. ****Pet – Chay's **_**Sorry For Being Late**_** is first MGLN fanfic that I bookmarked back then. Creating a story is not easy.. No wonder Pet – Chay got angry when she knew someone stole her story.. but.. I also hope they both will continue their unfinished stories. **

** Sun2 : Thank you. I will be around when holidays come again.. on next 4-5 months?**

** Guest : Thank you! I hope you will like this chapter too! **

**Last but not least .. To you who don't like NanoFate couple, this story may will be not into your liking. Good day may we all will be able to " meet " again!**


	3. From This Moment And On

Disclaimer : As usual, I do not own the characters of MGLN.

Persistent knocking sound on her house front door and familiar voices that call her name again and again force Fate lazily gets up from her bed. he walks out of her room. Fate takes a peek into Arf's bedroom. The werewolf is still snoring peacefully. Except in a situation where there is a threat that can put Fate's life in danger, her loyal werewolf will sleep like a log. It's almost impossible to wake her up until her "scheduled start to work hour" comes that is still one more hour.

There is no another choice than to meet the annoying husband and wife who had brought her back from her dreamless but peace slumber to the reality by herself. This time Fate makes sure to put on a very angry face. However, the very angry face instantly comes off because as soon as she opens her front door house, she is "attacked" by a squealing brunette mother.

"Kyaaa! Fate-chan in pajama! So cute~~~!" And then comes on Takamachi's typical full of love hug (aka a very tight hug). As usual, the hug makes Fate thinks she is going to die.

Shiro sighs. He agrees that Fate looks super cute in two pieces black pajama set with yellow stars design completed by brown bear-shape slippers so just like her wife, he also wants to hug Fate too. Sadly his hands are already occupied by Nanoha who keeps moving her hands and legs to get Fate's attention . "Ah!.. Ah!..'' said the baby.

Fate puts her hands on Momoko arms, pushing Momoko and ending the hug session. "..Let me go."

Momoko pouts "But.."

"No but! Why are you guys knocking a vampire's house at 6.00 AM? Whether I choose to sleep at daylight or at night, 6.00 AM is still my bedtime!"

"Ah! Right! We have decided! We give our Nanoha to you! Here take our Nanoha! " Shiro cheerfully shoving his three months old baby into Fate arms. " I entrust my precious daughter to you! Please take a good care of her, from this moment and on, in goodness and sadness until death separates you two."

"What?!" Exclaimed Fate stands dumbfoundedly holding Nanoha.

OW!" Momoko hits her husband's head with her workbag.

" Sorry Fate-chan. What my silly husband meant was because of my maternity leave had been over, please take care of Nanoha while we're working."

Burgundy eyes widen "W..Why me!?"

Shiro and Momoko look and smile at each other.

During 3 months being Fate's next door neighbor, Shiro investigation on the little blonde shows that Fate Testarossa is indeed not " a wolf in sheep's clothing ". She is aloof, cold, distant but there is no tendency to commit crime. Instead, she hated bad deeds, happy to obey rules, peaceable, courteous and helpful. Those traits all are confirmed by Lindy's familiar who plays the role as Takamachi's cat. Linith has special ability to read true personality from aura and according to the look of Fate's aura for 24/7 she's really kindhearted vampire.

Every time Shiro or Momoko dragged Fate to do various things for them to test her personality (those tests make Fate believes that Shiro and Momoko are arbitrary people), yes, Fate showed displeased expression, yes Fate felt disturbed by their requests sometimes but her aura also said that she was happy to help them or others. Besides the Testarossa and the Takamachi, the other occupants of that residential area are mostly elderly people and most of them had ever been helped by Fate once or more. In addition, Fate has appearance which at that age it is more accurately described in words "too or super cute". Unbeknownst to Fate, the residential area occupants are greatly love her and in those 3 months she also had conquer not only Takamachi Momoko's heart but also Takamachi Shiro's heart. Fate had earned their gratitude, trust and love. Inwardly, based on his hunches as a father, Shiro even had given Fate his blessing to be his future daughter in love from Shiro's part. Right or wrong his little Nanoha obviously like Fate a lot. That's why Shiro and Momoko had agreed that there is no one more appropriate to look after the baby than her. However, they can't tell Fate that they investigate her all this time.

Shiro pats Fate's head. "Well.. Nanoha can be with us today because of Fate-chan's help so Fate-chan have responsibility to look after her too!"

_What kind of logic is that?_ ".. Don't pat my head..".

Momoko wipes her imagination tears with handkerchief " There is a news lately that reveals a child becomes an idiot because it's nanny jabbed needle to the poor child's head by stealth since he was a baby.. What if we also choose wrong Nanny..? Does Fate-chan wants Nanoha experiences terrible things like that?"

Fate's good heart makes her unconsciously hold Nanoha tighter and reflexively shook her head. Feeling more warmth of the blonde, Nanoha shows an adorable smile and clings more to the blonde. The view creates satisfied expression on Shiro's face. Shiro whispers to her wife.

"See dear? The great father's hunch of mine is surely not wrong! My little princess has a nice taste!"

"I bet my 2 years secret savings. There's no Takamachi swings that way."

"Bet your 5 years secret savings and we have a deal!"

"Deal then!"

Fate tilts her head slightly "What are you both betting on?"

"Nothing! Here is our house key, you can get everything you need in our house. Here is instruction of what you must do. Please take care Nanoha and Also Linith! " The couple answer in unison.

"Eh?"

"Miaow."

Out of nowhere, an adult grey and white fur cat appears. It stands on her two feets in front of Fate and kept miaowing to Fate.

_What the.._

" We haven't given her breakfast. Please give her breakfast. Our office is quite far from here so we have to go now." Momoko and Shiro steal the opportunity to kiss cheek the off guard blonde, thanks to her brain that is trying to process what had happened." See you later Fate-chan! "

Takamachi couple go off to work in extremely good mood. Leaving behind a flushing red face little blonde with a happy baby and a starving cat.

3 months old baby needs to drink milk about 8 to 12 times in 24 hours. It means every 2-3 hours and good bye to her sleep on the daylight habit. Arf hates humans but if for her master's sake she is willing to look after Nanoha. Unfortunately Nanoha cries every time Arf tries to carry her. Nanoha also refuses to drink milk if the one who is holding the bottle is not Fate. Fate finally accept her destiny to look after Nanoha by herself while Arf is in charge to look after Linith.

**10 months later**

On the roof of 60 floors building, two terrified men are lifted and hung in the air by magic chain that is controlled by a snake man.

"Don't come any closer or I will kill them all!" He hissed.

Momoko puts her magic weapon on the floor then raises her both hands.

" Easy there! Let's talked about this first! You are Prolotapes a quite well known photographer, right? Killing ordinary humans is a serious crime. Don't ruin your good life. Put them down and let them free. I assure you, your punishment won't be severe! "

Eyes glowing red dangerously " No! " a finger of hand that is filled with silver scales pointed to a grey hair men who already wets his pants " he steals my money and cheat on me with this filthy host! I have to kill them both!" He tightening his chains made the two man cry in pain.

Momoko narrowed her eyes. " They're so unworthy to be the reason that ruined one's life. Open your eyes Prolotapes! There are still many free good gays out side there! I will present you one of it! Yunoo! Come up here now!"

Yunoo appears, wearing a neat black tuxedo. Emerald eyes directly staring into red eyes unobstructed by his eyeglasses. Yunoo Doesn't use his eyeglasses for two purposes. One it is to show his handsomeness more and two it is to be not able to look clearly. That way he can not clearly see how scary an angry snake man looks like. That way, he can keep his charming smile and calm facade. His tied long blonde hair waving elegantly by each step he takes towards the angry snake man.

Not long after, the snake man also moves closer to Yunoo and sniffing on Yunoo from the head to the toe. Half snake people tribe can find out what others' sexual preference from their smell. Shiro uses that opportunity to break the chain with his sword and free the two men. Even so, the snake man does not seem to care about them anymore and keeps sniffing on Yunoo. Yunoo feels scare. Very very scare but at the same time he feels proud because his handsomeness can bewitch the angry snake man to the point where he forgets his killing plan.

".. You.." Red eyes bore into emerald. " Your smell shows that you're a gay to the core but somehow you remind me to a ferret.. "

" Eh "

Long forked tongue licks Yunoo face

" Ferret is delicious food.."

" Meeppp! Helpppp! "

Bright cherry blossom light knocks the snake man to the ground. He tries to get up but the same cherry blossom light bind him on the spot. Momoko smiles gently." Don't worry Yunoo. I guarantee there will be no harmed harmless animal in cases that are handled by me!"

" I am not an animal ! "

Elevator door on the Third Division of The Special Crime Squad opens. "We are back~!"

Hearing familiar sound, Shari lift her head from papers on her desks "Welc.. Huh? What happened with your face Yunoo?" _He more looks like a ferret_..

Shiro puts his left hand on Yunoo's shoulder, pull the man with some bruised on his right and left eye area. "Everything is fine! There was only a little accident. Right buddy? Being so close with the man whom he is not so secretly fell in love with makes Yunoo only can nod his head. Momoko smiles innocently.

"Shiro! Momoko! Come here right away! Look view that Linith sent! Nanoha says her first clear word!" Lindy voice suddenly heard.

Shiro and Momoko rush to Lindy's office. On magical screen they see Fate and Nanoha at a garden. Fate points things around them while mentioning each thing's name.

" Butterfly."

" Flower. "

" Tree."

" Sky"

" cloud"

Nanoha looks at Fate's face.

" Hm? What is it? Do you get it?"

Nanoha points at Fate "Ah!"

" Ah.. Me? I am Fate. Fate" Fate shows her rare warm smile.

Nanoha blinks then smiles and unexpectedly says "Love!"

Fate is taken aback "Love? No! Not love! Fate. Fate."

"Love!"

"Fate."

"Love!"

"Fate! From where you heard word love? I don't teach you that word?"

"Love!"

"..."

Takamachi Nanoha says her first clear word when she is 13 months old. Her first clear word is "Love" and that word is addressed to Fate by her.

**Hello there! First I want to thank you to all who had followed and favorited this story. Second I apologize because I had not updated this story for a long time. The reasons are... honestly writer's block, language problem and other life problems. Who thought this year we have to put mask etc just like in movies about an infectious plague? Anyway, let's try to keep up the spirit. **

** tothuan**

**My translation tool can't translate Vietnam language well.. But recently I read few Vietnam NanoFate fiction. All of them are good but sadly not happy stories.. My mood was bad because of them,, but strangely later those stories made me wanted to write something again when coincidentally I have enough free time and here is the result!**

** Grace**

**Thank you for leaving comment here. **

** desevant**

**We'll see... :)**

**Thank you and sorry for being super slow.. :)**

**I apologize for mistakes in grammar. Last, Thanks a lot to Miko86, Phoenixnext, maikysmithsa and Aleksei Volken for making great NanoFate stories. I am one of your fans!**


End file.
